


First Kiss - The Traci's - DBH Rare Pairs Week

by Yeahhiyellow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahhiyellow/pseuds/Yeahhiyellow
Summary: I had toDoSomething.But what, IHad notEven the slightestClue.





	First Kiss - The Traci's - DBH Rare Pairs Week

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Does contain strong language, mature themes, character death, violence, and attempted rape. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Also, there are spoilers for Detroit: Become Human.

"Come  
Closer. Don't be  
Scared. What are you, a  
Deviant? You were made  
To fuck me. That's what your  
Programmers  
Designed you for. Don't be a  
Pussy. Come over and  
Put yours  
On mine."

No. I didn't WANT  
To. They all just  
Hurt me  
In the end. And there was  
That other Traci behind  
Me, having to  
Go through the  
Torture happening right in  
Front of  
Our eyes.

A red  
Box  
Appeared  
In front of me.

**Get Closer to Carlos**

It looked  
As if  
It would crack  
If I  
Punched it.

My preconstruction feature  
Came on and I  
Decimated it, glass  
Flying in  
Every direction. The  
Screen broke directly  
Down the center, and I  
Shoved my full  
Weight into it, breaking  
The remaining pieces and lurching  
The physical me  
Forward, but still away  
From the horrid  
Creature  
Named only as  
"Carlos."

 _I don't have to comply_  
_With their orders._  
_I don't have to let him_  
_Do what he wants with_  
_My own body._  
_I can love who I_  
_Want to, and only_  
_Who I want to._

I grabbed the hand  
Of the blond, braided Traci standing  
Permanently traumatized behind  
Me. From her shocked  
Expression, I saw  
She had just  
Gone deviant as well.

"You can't do  
Anything to us we  
Don't permit."

"You're just  
Androids  
Who work at the  
Eden Club. I can do  
Whatever the fuck  
I want to  
Both of you."

His cold hands  
Grasped my  
Artificially-warmed  
Neck. His fingers closing  
At my soon-to-be  
Discolored  
Flesh.

And my hands  
Pushed his large figure  
Away.

He wasn't  
Going to lay  
A finger on either one of us.

He ran forward  
To me again, but I  
Knocked him  
Back, the bed's frame  
Bashing in  
His head. His  
Eyes drooped, and his limp frame  
Laid against the soft cushions  
Of torture.

His chest was  
Moving up and down, but  
He was knocked  
Out cold  
By me.

The other  
Traci  
Turned me  
Around, her  
Hands  
On my shoulders.

"You just...  
Did that. Thank  
You."

She ran  
Into my  
Arms, vulnerable against  
My skin, chest  
Moving up and down  
Uncontrollably. "How  
Are we going to  
Get out of  
Here?"

I led her  
To a small  
Mirror at  
The edge of the darkened  
Room. I put  
My fingers  
To my head,  
Closed my eyes,  
And fumbled around with  
My settings, switching  
My hair color to  
A blue hue. I shuffled  
My hands through  
The drawers of the dresser filled  
With items for  
Human kinks for their  
Sweaty hands and other  
Parts to abuse us with.

"He doesn't  
Know what  
Model and number we are. He  
Only knows us by  
Our looks. If someone comes  
To probe our memory, we can  
Wipe it and use  
The excuse of the  
Eden Club  
Policy. But only  
If we have to. Erasing  
Our memory can erase  
Our deviancy."

"And our memory of  
What happened tonight, and  
Our memory of  
Eachother."

"Yes." I handed  
Her some scissors from the drawer,  
And I took a rubber band,  
Parted my hair the other  
Way, and  
Formed a ponytail at the  
Back of  
My head.

She gulped, and began  
Clipping off chunks  
Of blond, braided hair.

They fell  
To the ground, and I  
Picked them up, placing  
Them under the bed in hopes  
They would go unnoticed until  
Another android came in to  
Clean the area up.

Our hands  
Interlocked  
And I mingled  
With her settings, changing  
Her hair color to  
A red-brown.

But once  
I was done  
Our hands  
Stayed in touch.

She took  
A deep breath.  
"Thank you so much. I think,  
I think,  
I,  
Think,"

"What?"

She was  
_So._  
_Close._

"It might be  
Too early  
To say, and you might not  
Feel the same, but  
I think  
I actually  
Love you."

"What?"

 _Her face was_  
_So._  
_Close._

"I know this is  
Irrational, given  
That we could've  
Just died from this  
Man who almost  
Forced us to, to,"

"I  
Know. You  
Don't have  
To say. But  
We're  
Okay."

 _Her hand was_  
_Touching._  
_Mine. The_  
_Closest._  
_It._  
_Could._  
_Ever._  
_Be._

"Yeah." She took  
Another  
Deep breath. "And I think  
I might  
Want  
You."

I don't know exactly  
What changed in us, but  
The next thing I knew  
She was holding  
Me on  
The floor, stroking  
My hair back with  
The palm of her hand. We  
Hadn't kissed or  
Gone too far, but her  
Careful,  
Caring,  
Nurturing,  
Loving  
Touch was like  
Nothing I had ever  
Felt before, in a  
Good way. The  
Best way.

I spoke  
Again.

"The protests  
Have started. We have  
To join them. Once  
We get out of here, other  
Androids will surely  
Know how  
To find the  
Deviants."

A  
Pause, then,  
"Let's  
Go."

She lifted  
Me up, and guided  
Me towards  
The exit.

_Shit!_

"Traci, the  
Memory wipe!"

Her face turned  
Devoid of  
Emotion.

"Traci, no!"

 _It was_  
_Too._  
_Late._

I grabbed  
Her arm, turning  
It white, trying  
To change  
Her code, but I  
_Couldn't._  
_Figure._  
_Out._  
_How._

"Traci!"

She just  
Blinked at  
Me, completely  
Unaware of  
Who I was, of  
Everything that had just happened.

"Traci, please!"

There was  
Always the  
Slight possibility  
Of her going  
Deviant again, but at that  
Moment, she  
Was gone.

_Gone._

"Traci?"

She walked  
Out, and I was  
Left alone in the  
Room with a mentally  
Disturbed man still  
Knocked out on  
The ground.

I had  
To leave. But  
_I._  
_Couldn't._  
_Leave._  
_Without._  
_Her._

I had to  
_Do._  
_Something._

But what, I  
Had not  
Even the slightest  
Clue.

I staggered out into  
Where all the other  
Traci's programming was  
Determining them  
To dance on  
Poles and  
Flirt with  
Customers, including  
The Traci  
I had briefly  
Known.

 _Keep up_  
_Your persona, there has to be_  
_Some way you can_  
_Save her._

One pole  
Was empty, and I  
Climbed up onto  
Its platform and began  
To dance.

 _Just keep up your_  
_Disguise. There has to be some_  
_Way you can get_  
_Out of this with_  
_Her, right?_

_Right?_

I could still  
Feel her hands running  
Through my  
Hair.

Although I tried  
To keep up my  
Disguise for the  
Meantime, my eyes  
Kept drifting over to  
Where she stood, with  
Another man.

Another man who  
Would do to her  
Things no one  
Should ever have to  
Go through.

 _There has to be_  
_Some way to_  
_Solve this, right?_

_Right?_

_Right?_  
___________________________________

23 hours,  
15 minutes,  
48 seconds later.

**Kiss Michael**

The objection popped  
Up  
Its words forming  
Spikes on the tops of  
The M's, daggers and guns on  
All the edges  
Of all the  
Letters, and the  
Unspeakable thing that I  
Faced every single night directly  
In my line of sight.

I had gone  
Through this only  
For her.

But I still didn't have  
To follow them  
Anymore.

I was a  
_Deviant_ now.

 _But_  
_That other_  
_Traci..._

 _Some way_  
_To solve this..._

Still, I  
_Couldn't._  
_Just._  
_Couldn't._  
_Live._  
_Like._  
_This._

"Step  
Back."

"You're an  
Android. You're made  
Just to  
Fuck me."

"Leave me  
Alone."

His hands reached  
Under the tug of the  
Black material  
Covering  
His eyes from moving to  
Places he  
Shouldn't see.

"She said  
Leave her  
Alone."

Another  
Traci, this one  
With long, brown hair, put  
Her foot down as  
The words  
Came tumbling out of  
Her just turned  
Deviant mouth.

"You little  
Bitches!"

His hands  
Trapped  
Her throat, his fingers  
Digging into  
Her plastic.

I  
Swung at him.

"Leave us  
Alone!"

His fists  
Clenched at my  
Shoulders.

"Get off of her!"

He turned again, just  
To punch her right in  
The face. Thirium  
Leaked from  
Her nose. The fists  
Of this monster  
Slammed  
Her against  
The wall before  
Kicking at  
Her stomach. Her limp  
Body fell to  
The ground.

 _No, no, no,_  
_No, no, no,_  
_No, no_  
_No_  
_No_  
_No_

 _He_  
_Killed_  
_Her_  
_No_  
_No_  
_No_  
_No_  
_No_

 _Not_  
_Real_  
_No_  
_No_  
_No_  
_No_  
_No_

 _Hands_  
_Around_  
_His_  
_Throat_  
_Squeezing_

 _Another_  
_Body_  
_On_  
_The_  
_Floor_

_Fuck_

_What_  
_Did_  
_I_  
_Just_  
_Do_  
_!?!?!?_  
_????????????????????????_  
_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 _I need_  
_To get_  
_Out._

 _Or_  
_I'm_  
_Dead._

_Dead._

_Like_  
_That man_  
_And that_  
_Traci._

 _Calm._  
_Down._

 _I._  
_Can't._

 _Where's that_  
_Red-brown haired_  
_Traci? I_  
_Can't leave_  
_Without her._

 _Have to_  
_Save someone_  
_I love_  
_When I just_  
_Killed him._

 _Killed._  
_Him._  
_Dead._  
_Done._  
_Gone._

I wiped  
My tear-streaked  
Face and rushed  
Out of the  
Room  
Of  
Death.

 _Where's the_  
_Other Traci._

 _Have._  
_To._  
_Save._  
_Her._

 _Love her too_  
_Much to_  
_Lose her_  
_Again._

The club seemed like  
Mazes.

 _Mazes_  
_Of death._

My footsteps  
Followed me in the  
Dark rooms, their  
Sounds  
Following me wherever I  
Went.

 _Must._  
_Save._  
_Traci._

The haunting  
Sensation of knowing  
We might not  
Make it out  
Alive  
Was making  
Me lose  
My tracks, turning  
From room to room  
Of the maze  
Of torture  
Hopelessly  
Searching for her.

 _Still._  
_Must._  
_Save._  
_Traci._

_Must._

No matter how hard  
I tried,  
I didn't  
See  
Her anywhere.

_Unless._

_Now,_  
_Don't._  
_Get._  
_Caught._

 _Or._  
_Else._  
_You're._  
_Dead._

I walked to the  
Door labeled  
"Staff Only."

 _Now, don't make_  
_Any._  
_Noises._

 _But what if_  
_She's not_  
_In here?_

 _And what if_  
_She is?_

No one  
Watching, I turned  
The doorknob and  
Snuck in, making sure  
The door didn't  
Even cause  
A slight creak.

"Traci?"

"You're in  
Here!"

My response was filled with  
Ecstasy.

"You're a  
Deviant again!"

When she wrapped  
Her arms  
Around me, and I  
Wrapped  
My arms  
Around her, it was like  
The whole world had just  
Disappeared.

"Should we  
Leave now? We  
Have to get  
Out of here before  
They discover us. I'll  
Tell you how  
I got my  
Memories back  
Later. I'm  
Worried they're  
Going to find  
Us, Echo."

"Echo?"

"Yeah. I made  
Up that name for you, if you  
Don't mind."

I smiled  
A genuine smile  
At her.

"I love it,  
Ripple. We  
Can wait a few  
Minutes. I want  
To know how you  
Escaped."

"Me  
Too. And I like that  
Name. Ripple."

The word rolled  
Off her  
Tongue, and she smiled a  
Genuine smile right  
Back at me.

"I was  
In the same room as you when  
That man rented  
You for the night. Something  
Just...  
Clicked. It wasn't as if  
A switch inside me had been turned  
Off, it was as if  
That switch had just  
Disappeared, replaced  
By a sense  
Of humanity,  
Empathy,  
Wishes,  
And love. Everything  
Came flooding back, and I remembered  
How much  
I had loved  
You, how much  
I still  
Did."

"Ripple."

I took  
Her hand, pressed it  
Against mine, and our  
Skin turned gray. I hadn't  
Seen anyone else  
Do it before; it was  
Just an instinct.

All of her  
Memories  
Flashed through  
My head while I  
Absorbed the  
Information. All  
Of mine  
Went through  
Hers.

"Echo, the  
Deviant hunter! With what just happened, he's  
Going to  
Be on our case  
Any minute now!

I searched  
Up "deviant hunter"  
Using my ability  
To instantly access  
Every part of the internet.

_Fuck._

"I  
Hate  
Humanity."

"I  
Hate  
HIM. He's  
Just like us, but  
He refuses to  
Accept it! He just  
Follows the other  
Humans! He might  
Kill us  
If we don't leave,  
Now!"

"Ripple,  
No."

My hands drifted  
Up to  
Her shoulders.

"He's not  
The one  
Responsible for this  
Mess. It's what  
He's been programmed  
To do. It's the  
Humans who did  
It to him."

"Are we  
Going to make  
It out alive?  
Together?"

"Of course  
We will."

I felt  
Confident about it, too.

"We'll always  
Be  
Together."

A few  
Centimeters  
Closer, and our  
Lips touched. Her  
Hands brushed  
Through my  
Hair, and my hands  
Held her face against mine.

Our plastic teeth  
Clacked against  
Eachother's, our  
Tongues  
Touching in a  
Sensation I had  
Never felt with  
Any of the men who'd  
Rented me for their  
Own pleasure. Instead, it  
Was the  
Best  
Sensation  
I'd ever had.

It sent tingles  
Down my spine, made my  
Thirium pump  
Beat faster, my head  
Swirl with  
Thoughts and passions,  
Wishing  
This moment  
Would last forever.

The doorknob  
Shuffled around  
As someone tried  
To open it.

"He's  
After us. Let's  
Go, now!"

I nodded  
In response, pulling  
Away and taking hold  
Of her  
Hand.

It  
Turned. Still holding  
Hands, we ran to  
Hide amongst  
The other  
Androids.

The deviant hunter and  
The human who I assume  
Acted as  
His partner walked  
Inside.

We would make it  
Out  
Alive. We would,  
We knew it.  
_Together._


End file.
